


Deanmon Roar

by Andy_Braginsky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Drabble, Episode 3, Oneshot, Spirit Animal, deanmon, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Braginsky/pseuds/Andy_Braginsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short musing I had watching episode 3 of season 10. It ties in with Jensen Ackles once saying his spirit animal would be a tiger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deanmon Roar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, and just recently came across it. Sorry it's so short, but meh.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Castiel knocked on the door of bunker, and frowning when Sam didn’t answer. He turned to Hannah.

“Wait out here, I will go in alone and see what’s happening.” Hannah nodded at the order, before turning and going back to the car.

 Going inside, Castiel let his grace sweep out, locating the two Winchesters. Making his way down the hall as quietly as he could, Cas quickened at the sound of a loud bang. After rounding a few corners he finally found Dean and Sam. Castiel froze when he saw Dean with the demon knife under his throat, being held at bay by Sam. The demon was looking right at his brother, a smirk in place as the tiger-like tail swished. Cas took a thousandth of a second to gape at what Dean had become, in terms of his demonic appearance resembling that of a Panthera tigris, a tiger.

Stripes ran across ragged fur, black consuming what had once been gold with pure white streaking throughout the soul. Dean’s eyes were no longer a bright emerald, instead a dull lifeless dark green that rested in a twisted cat face, charred and stained with blood. But astonishingly, beneath the chaotic black of the demonic soul, in the very center of Dean’s essence, was the soul Cas once knew like the back of his hand. Despite all Dean had been through, a portion of his soul still remained powerful, uncorrupted, and pure. Castiel noticed all of this in the short second before Dean launched himself at his brother, his eyes flicking black.

Taking a leap at the demon, Cas bound his arms around Dean, also bringing his wings up to help cage the twisted tiger. Dean stiffened in shock at the sudden bindings, warm flesh, and the pure angelic presence wrapped around him. Glancing down at the arms around him before looking back up at the seraph, he struggled against the much stronger hold of the angel. Dean’s tail lashed angrily as he let out a few short roars. Castiel spoke loudly, ensuring he was heard over the pissed growls of the demon.

“It’s over.” Cas tightened his arms as he felt Dean tense as if to get away. The angel’s eyes illuminated blue at the continued struggling and he snapped his wings out in a display of dominance. “Dean, it’s over.” Castiel’s hackles raised as Dean continued to defy him, but allowed him to roar in anger, flashing elongated canines only Castiel could see. “It’s over.” He reaffirmed one last time before dragging Dean along to the dungeon. He pulled Dean up short up only once, to allow Sam to go ahead and get everything ready.

The demon fumed with rage. How dare this angel cage him and attempt to make him _human_. A slight snarl crept out. Never again, never again would Dean Winchester be a pathetic, _weak_ human to be tormented by enemies. By guilt.


End file.
